


Roleplaying

by AurigaVenatici (p_3a)



Series: 30 Prompt NSFW Challenge [26]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Come Marking, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AurigaVenatici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrathion entertains a fantasy Anduin Wrynn didn't know he had - right in the middle of Stormwind's throne room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roleplaying

**Author's Note:**

> Wrathion is a trans man; Anduin is a cis man.

It was dark in Stormwind - but Wrathion very much doubted he'd be able to sleep again. He was staying here for a few days during formal talks with the King, which... well, honestly, hadn't been going so well in and of themselves. But he'd been enjoying his stay. After all, Anduin was here, too.

He'd been given his own quarters for the duration. Half the castle away from Anduin and his warm, soft embrace. Almost as if the King knew they'd be at it like so many small rapidly-reproducing prey mammals if they were allowed to sleep in the same room together. He supposed it was correct that it wasn't proper for two Princes to sleep in a room together when there was the option of not doing so - still. Perhaps it would have helped keep the nightmares away.

His wandering found him at the Stormwind throne room. It looked splendid in the moonlight - even moreso because he spotted, quickly, a blond head in the middle of it, staring up at the throne.

"Can't sleep, my dear?"  
Anduin startled, strangely. He was usually so alert. A pang of worry curled in Wrathion's stomach for a moment until he laughed sheepishly and leaned on his cane. "No," he admitted.  
"What brings you _here_ , of all places?"  
Anduin looked at him for a few moments, then shrugged, glancing back to the throne. "It just doesn't feel... real."  
"It's perfectly solid, Anduin, I assure you."  
"That's not what I meant," Anduin scowled. "I wasn't being literal."  
Wrathion conceded with a tilt of his head, tucking his hands in the small of his back.  
"It's just... this is going to be mine, some day." He looked at the throne again, then behind him, to the long corridor that lead down to the rest of the city. "All of it. And it's... weird."  
"I can understand that," Wrathion said quietly. "Before Fahrad's time came, I didn't know what it would feel like. To truly be the last. I don't think I could have imagined it either."

They stayed quiet for a while. Anduin occasionally glanced sideways at Wrathion in the dark; Wrathion noticed, but showed no signs of it, inspecting the throne and the way the moonlight fell across it until he had an idea.

"You'd be able to try it out now, if you wanted."  
"What?"  
"The..." Wrathion laughed a little, "the throne, my dearest. Not the patricide."

Anduin looked hesitant, glancing between the throne and Wrathion, until Wrathion entered a gracious and deep bow - one the correct depth for a Prince of a foreign kingdom bowing to a King in his home palace. "It's only your rightful place, your Majesty," he said, with a smirk.

Anduin opened his mouth to correct Wrathion to 'your highness', as he usually did - then, catching on, instead put a mischievous grin on his face that contrasted the way he drew his shoulders back to give himself a regal bearing. "Alright."

With reverent steps, he approached the throne; Wrathion followed an appropriate distance behind him, waiting to approach until he'd sat on it (cautiously, like he was worried it would fall away underneath him, or that he'd suddenly hear his father's voice thunder across the hall to scold him). But after a moment he looked at Wrathion - rather like an over-excited boy getting to sit at the adults' table, rather than a King, but Wrathion had to admit he found it rather endearing.

Wrathion knelt by the step that lead to the throne itself. "Your most gracious and _wonderful_  Majesty," he adulated with a grin, "might you permit this lowly Prince to place a kiss upon your person?"  
Anduin couldn't help but giggle at Wrathion's manner - never had he seen the man even _act_  so reverently before - before leaning forwards to cup his chin in his hand. "You may."

Wrathion half-stood as he was pulled into the kiss. It was chaste to begin with, the kind of depth you would expect in the public area that was the throne room, but Anduin bravely deepened it. Wrathion gasped softly on feeling Anduin's hand close firmly around his hairband, and again at the way he was practically yanked into Anduin's lap.

He gave a quiet chuckle as Anduin finally allowed him to pull away. "Your Majesty," he murmured, "by chance, would you wish for me to kiss you somewhere _else_?"  
Anduin idly picked at a loose thread on Wrathion's pyjama collar as he thought about it. He gave a quiet smile and kissed Wrathion again, hotly but briefly. "The Prince of the Black Flight may service the King of Stormwind if he must," he whispered.

Wrathion slipped out of Anduin's lap to kneel before him; rather than brazenly reach for his crotch like he usually would, he made a show of planting a series of kisses up the inside of Anduin's leg, glancing up at him all the while. "You know," the dragon purred, "I do wonder what your courtfolk are thinking of this."  
"Hm?" Anduin ran his fingers through Wrathion's hair before gripping it, pulling his face close.  
"Well," Wrathion purred lowly, "watching a black dragon _prostrate_  himself like this to their King, and in front of _all_  those people..."

Anduin closed his eyes and let his imagination conjure the picture Wrathion continued to describe. "All those eyes on us," he murmured, nuzzling Anduin's half-hard cock through his trousers. "Watching to see if I'm _truly_  any _good_  at all. _Waiting_  to see if you'll let me kiss your royal... sword," he grinned.

Anduin breathed Wrathion's name, once again glancing down at him. His smirk was lit by the moonlight pouring through the vaulted windows, his eyes bright in the cool darkness. It took Anduin a moment to gather himself enough to respond properly.  
"Alright," he said, reaching down to unlace his trousers. "let's see what the Black Prince has to offer Stormwind."

Wrathion leaned forwards eagerly, but didn't touch Anduin until Anduin's hand caught the back of his head and pulled him forwards to do so. The "King" let out a gasp as his dragon's hot lips closed around the tip of his cock; he was hard in moments even with Wrathion simply sucking on him, flicking that split tongue of his over Anduin's slit and taking his length into his supernaturally hot mouth. When Wrathion started to _speak_  again, Anduin began to wonder exactly how long he'd be able to hang on for.

"Imagine them all," he murmured against Anduin, punctuating the clauses of his sentence with another languid lick up the underside of his cock. " _Staring_  at your impressive endowment. Thinking how lucky I must be to get to _taste_  it." He took Anduin's cockhead back into his mouth, then pulled himself off it again with a wet kiss. "Waiting to see if I'll earn myself the _ultimate_  reward..."

"Gods, Wrathion..." Anduin doubled over as the dragon's surprisingly calloused hand closed around his shaft, his face a picture of arousal, his eyes screwed shut and his mouth hanging open. Wrathion licked his lips and resisted the temptation to lean up and steal a kiss - it wouldn't be particularly in character for the scenario he was trying so _very_ hard to paint, after all. He began to move his hand, his grip firm and steady, alternating between flicking his tongue and rubbing his thumb over Anduin's tip. "Just _picture_  them, Anduin Wrynn, _longing_ to see your approval... hanging on your every action--"

He was cut short in his sentence in a way that was by no means disappointing - Anduin, unable to hold off against Wrathion's onslaught of words and touches, had reached his peak. His release had spattered itself all over Wrathion's face - on opening his eyes, the priest took another gasp of breath at the sight.

Wrathion gave the smuggest smirk imaginable as he pulled his hand away from Anduin, licking at the last few drops of fluid that had dribbled down onto his fingers instead - all without breaking eye contact. "Of course," he purred, "I'll be _honoured_ to go about my day with the King's _cum_  on my face..."

Unable to stand it, Anduin finally leaned forwards off the throne and grabbed Wrathion's face into a deep, desperate kiss. Wrathion was happy to reciprocate - in truth, he'd been craving affection all night - and they parted after a long moment, staring at each other's faces for a while afterwards. Wrathion was pleased to see Anduin's eyes flitting over the places on his forehead, cheek and chin where his emission had landed.

He was  _not_  pleased when Anduin reached out and swiped some of it off with his thumb, popping it into his own mouth with a cheeky smile. "You can't _really_ go around like that all day," he commented.  
Wrathion lifted his chin and took on a false regal air. "Oh, and do you decree such as the King, hmm?"  
"No," Anduin grinned, "I decree such as your _boyfriend_ who doesn't want people asking _questions_  about us. Not yet."  
Wrathion suddenly stood up, darting away from the throne and grinning right back. "Well, if you want to clean it off, you'll have to _catch_  me first!"

Wrathion got a head start while Anduin hastily tucked himself back into his trousers; his cackling resounded off the high ceiling as Anduin chased two steps after him, his bad leg not painful but still hindering him enough that the dragon could smugly stay ahead of him. Anduin found himself noticing that Wrathion's grin was as attractive on its own as the fact that _his fluids_ were still smeared over his face. He liked Wrathion a _lot_ , didn't he...

Suddenly, a door slammed in one of the corridors leading off from the throne room. Wrathion panicked and shifted into his whelp form, darting to hide on top of the throne just before the doors were flung open; Anduin, however, was helpless to hide. He ended up standing there with his mouth hanging open as a group of six or so nightguards burst into the room.

"Is everything alright, your Highness?" asked the one at the front. "We heard a commotion."  
"It's--" Anduin stuttered, very aware of his lingering hard-on and the fact that his dragon boyfriend was hiding on top of the throne and _covered in his fluids_. "Yeah, it's fine. I was just, um. I couldn't sleep. Sorry."  
The guard looked skeptical, but apparently figured this was above her station, because she sighed and gave in. "Alright. Get back to bed safely, your Highness. It's not good for you to be out here in the middle of the night."  
"Alright. Thank you, uh..." Anduin squinted at the guard's face. "Sergeant Leasonne."

Wrathion panicked for a moment when he thought he might not be able to follow Anduin back to his quarters - after all, _he_  still hadn't been taken care of, and he doubted he'd be able to sleep any better than he could an hour ago in this sort of state - but thankfully the guards left the throne room before Anduin did, and the tiny whelp was able to hide himself up the back of Anduin's nightshirt. The older prince gasped at the needle-like claws in his back and made an irritated noise at knowing there'd probably be _cum_  on the inside of his shirt now, but... he had to admit his excitement at knowing they'd found a way to smuggle Wrathion into his room.

They headed off back up the corridor to his own quarters, quiet anticipation at what was yet to come thrumming in both of their stomachs.


End file.
